Counting on Leap
“Oh, my...! I’m forgetting something; what was it? DELIVERING INVITATIONS to a recital! That‘s what that was.” (Leap, worried that he might be in trouble) Counting on Leap is a LeapPad game available in Leap 1 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It teaches math with numbers from 1-10, shapes, time, music, and colors, and tells the tale of helping friends and delivering invitations to a music recital, starring a boy named Leap who skates and delivers invitations - and helps out friends - in a big hurry and a girl named Lily, who plays the flute. Plot Mom has an important errand for Leap, to deliver invitations to a music recital. He was shocked by Tad, who was playing on a scooter, and had to put back the invitations in order 1 through 10. He visits everyone in Alphaville: Della, who needed help planning her day, Tim, who is doing magic tricks, Casey, along with Lily, playing soccer, Dan, who was making cookies, and Parker, who had a bug collection. After helping everyone, he almost forgot the job and had to plan a faster way to deliver the invitations. As he did his job, the audience cheered as all of Leap's friends played the music successfully, which made the recital into one perfect day. Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Dad (a.k.a. Mr. Frog) (offscreen narrator) *Mom (a.k.a. Mrs. Frog) *Della *Tim *Parker *Casey *Dan *Crowd/Audience *Offscreen gentleman speaker (VA: Jim Marggraff) Numbers *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Opposites Della goes swimming in the pool at the house, but needs to plan her list. *Day *Night Time on the Clock Hours *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Minutes *00 *01 *02 *03 *04 *05 *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 *48 *49 *50 *51 *52 *53 *54 *55 *56 *57 *58 *59 Colors There are stars in colors on the cards. Tim is doing magic with cards in his cape. *red *blue *yellow *green *white *black Soccer Balls Leap is seen watching Casey and Lily playing with 45 soccer balls. *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 Colors and Shapes Dan is baking cookies with colored shapes on the cookie cutters. The sizes are big and small. *yellow square *green triangle *blue circle *red heart *orange star *pink rectangle Sizes and Colors Parker has a bug collection full of jars. *large (big) *medium (middle) *small (little) *red *blue *green *black Numbers With Words *1 one *2 two *3 three *4 four *5 five *6 six *7 seven *8 eight *9 nine *10 ten Musical Instruments Mrs. Frog and Tad conduct the music with their hands. Leap videotapes the music recital. Due to the sections, the name of the character/musician was first and the instrument played by that character is marked in the parentheses. Woodwinds *Lily (flute the soloist in the recital, of course) *Parker (clarinet) Brass *Casey (trumpet) *Tim (tuba) Percussion *Della (xylophone) *Dan (drum set) Featured Classical Melodies Tim Blowing His Tuba *In The Hall of the Mountain King (Grieg, arr. Cloidt) Lily Playing Her Flute * Allemande from Solo Partita in a minor (J.S. Bach, arr. Parson) *“Dance of the Mirlitons” from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky, arr. Cloidt) Game A “Roller-Skating Leap” icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Quotes Introductory Quotes *'Leap:' "Hi! I’m Leap. I need to do a favor for my mom [UK: my mum'']. 'wall:' Will you come with me?" *'Lily:' "My name is Lily; I’m Leap’s sister! I play the flute... ('PLAYING FLUTE')" *'Tad:' "I’m Tad - Leap’s brother! I love to play!" *'Mrs. Frog:' “I’m Leap’s mother - I’m the music teacher.” *'Della:' “Hi! I’m Della! I love to go swimming! 'DELLA SPLASHES INTO THE SWIMMING POOL *” *'''Tim: “I’m Leap’s friend, Tim. I can do magic! Abracadabra!” *'Casey:' “My name is Casey. Soccer [UK: ''football]'' is my favorite sport!” *'Dan:' “Howdy! I’m Dan! Today, I’m baking cookies.” *'Parker:' “Hi, I’m Parker Pig. sarcastically: I have a bug collection...” Story Quotes *'Leap:' “(RAPPING) 1, 2! There’s lots to do! 3, 4! I’m out the door! 5, 6! The clock ticks - 7, 8! I can’t be late!” *'Leap:' “''about Tad crashing invitations in scooter: ''Oh, brother.” *'Tad:' “Next year I'm going to be in the recital. Right, Mom [UK: ''Mum]?” *'Lily:' “('PLAYING FLUTE')” *'Tad:' “Vroom! Vroom! Oops!” *'Della:' "Look at this list!" *'Tim:' "Abracadabra!" *'Casey:' "I'll try and stop this one." *'Leap:' “'A SOCCER BALL BONKS ON HIS HEAD * dizzily:' Where am I? What’s my name?” *'Leap:' "('LEAP IS WHISTLING A TUNE') This is a great day!" *'Mrs. Frog:' “Now Leap, don’t dawdle! I’m counting on you!” *'Lily:' “I did it!” *'Leap:' “Good save, Lily!” *'Lily:' “('PLAYS “Dance of the Mirlitons from The Nutcracker” ON THE FLUTE')” *'Tad:' “I’m conducting just like my mommy ''[UK: ''Mummy]!” *'Mrs. Frog:' “I want to welcome you all to the music recital. Enjoy the show!” 'OFFSCREEN CROWD APPLAUDS *' *'Leap:' “Whew! That was close.” *'Leap:' “You can always count on me, Mom ''[UK: Mum'']...” *'Mrs. Frog:' “...and I knew I could count on you.” Trivia * The book's title is a pun on the famous sentence "You're counting on me". * The book's moral is “If you have an errand to do, do it well and never waste time”. * When Leap says "Will you come with me?", this possibly states that he is breaking the fourth wall when he asks the player to join him in his adventure. *This is the first time mentioned that Lily's most favorite instrument was the flute, besides the others she played in Pre-Kindergarten Math. In fact, we revealed that she loves the flute as her favorite instrument. *This is the only time Leap forgot about an errand. *Jay Cloidt put the solo flute arrangement of “Dance of the Mirlitons” for Lily to play on her flute. That was cut off of the other book, Hit It, Maestro!, in which he was going to put that but thinks it is a little too much. *On Page 2, you will also hear Lily play "Allemande from ''Solo Partita in A Minor (J.S. Bach)" [which is famously used as the introduction sample (also throughout) of MC Fioti, J Balvin, Future, Jason Derulo and and Stefflon Don's song, "Bum Bum Tam Tam"]. *Tad plays the bongo drum and rides on a scooter. *There are 45 soccer balls in total that Casey has (1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 = 45). *A backpack has ten invitations for the people in Alphaville/audience/crowd. *Tad is seen without his baseball cap. *There are hidden numbers in each scene. *The one time that Leap forgets an errand is when the invitations fall out of Leap's backpack. *The instruments the characters play in this book: **Lily can play the flute. **Parker can play the clarinet. **Casey can play the trumpet. **Tim can play the tuba. **Della can play the xylophone (although the book miscolored it silver - as a vibraphone would look, as one of the 2 goofs). **Dan can play the drums. *“In the Hall of the Mountain King” is also heard in Hit it, Maestro! *The other instruments sound as they should be (e.g. The flute's sound corresponds to it) but the xylophone was incorrectly heard as a vibraphone (although the speaker says the word xylophone), which seems to be another of the 2 goofs in this book. *Edison, Mr. Frog (offscreen narration) and Grandpa Frog are absent in this interactive book. *Mr. Frog is the narrator; the speaker (Jim Marggraff) tells the instructions. *Leap finds his friends whilst delivering invitations. *Six musicians are onstage when Leap watches them. These include Lily, Parker, Casey, Tim, Della and Dan. *If the player touches the white background on page 1 of the book, the player hears unused music which was scrapped off from the books The Seven Continents, World Geography, and the Explorer Globe toy (and was originally going to be planned as the alternate version of the music for Portugal America). *At the end of the story, Leap made a big success, Lily, Tad, and Mom go home and the other characters go home as Mom congratulates Leap for his errand completed on time for the recital, which was proved to be a happy ending. * In the UK version, it was released in 2003, and is also the first book to have Harrison Oldroyd voice Tad, Julia Moss voice Della, Mae Wright voice Casey, Jeff Rawle voice Dan, Theo Smith voice Parker and George Woolford voice Tim, the others being A Day at Moss Lake and Leap's Big Day (My First LeapPad). Gallery Counting on Leap.jpg|Version 1 51VVMMZNAML.jpg|Version 2 Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Math Books Category:Music Books Category:Reading Books Category:The drum set is a musical instrument which is a drum beat who plays in this instrument Category:Musical instruments Category:Names and some sounds Category:The tuba is a bass instrument that has the lower pitch Category:Xylophones Category:Letters Category:-Lily plays the bagpipes on the flute Category:She play the lyre is well Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic)